The field of this invention is coupling devices for connecting together first and second flowlines, and in particular, to connect together such flowlines in an adverse environment such as underwater.
The connecting together of the end portions of two flowlines has presented several problems. First of all, the flowlines may not be exactly aligned thus preventing the making of a simple, straight connection. Secondly, the distance between the end portions of the two flowlines to be connected will vary from application to application. Such problems are compounded when the connection is to be made underwater.
There are various prior art devices which attempt to solve one or more of the problems associated with the making of such underwater connections. The following patents are directed to devices which utilize hydraulic pressure to make such connections: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,926; 3,598,429; 3,695,634; 3,784,234; 3,704,033; 3,713,204; 3,353,847; and 1,807,046.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,847 discloses a gear-actuated coupling device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,046 may also be of interest.